


Giving Up

by tonboli



Series: Merlin/Arthur shorts [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love, heart-ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonboli/pseuds/tonboli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin realises that he will never be more than just Arthur’s best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in February 2009 on lj.
> 
> Inspired by Anna Nalick’s ‘Wreck of the day’.  
> I still don’t have a beta and English is still not my mother tongue. I apologize for all the awkward vocabulary that might appear.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing except my dirty imagination and also, no one is paying me any money for this. Merlin belongs to BBC and the lyrics I used belong to the wonderful Anna Nalick.

'Cause love doesn’t hurt  
So I know I’m not falling in love  
I’m just falling to pieces.

 

Merlin’s fingers clutched the railing tightly, making his knuckles turn white. The rain poured down from the nightly sky like a heavy wet curtain soaking the jacket of his suit. He was panting from all the running but the ache deep inside his chest had nothing to do with his struggle to breath. He shut his eyes from the rain and images flashed through his mind.

Arthur’s hands gently taking Gwen’s as he went down on his knee. Her eyes full of love and joy as he slid the ring on her finger. The cheering and clapping from the other guests. All of a sudden Merlin’s guts were churning and his stomach felt like turned upside down. The last thing he saw before running out in the rain was Arthur’s happy look as his eyes searched the room for his best friend. And just when their eyes met Merlin knew that he would never be more than that.

Slowly, he sank down on the wet pavement and brought his knees to his chest. And just as relentless as the rain hit the ground was the last glimmer of hope in Merlin’s heart crushed by the weight of one single ring.

 

If this is giving up  
Then I’m giving up, giving up  
On love, on love.


End file.
